Final Fantasy XV timeline
This timeline lists all events that transpire in Final Fantasy XV. It follows the A.E./M.E. dating system. A.E. stands for "Ancient Era," while M.E. stands for "Modern Era." Some of the timeline is detailed in Final Fantasy XV Ultimania. Timeline Unknown time period *Titan catches a meteorite that fell to Eos and broke into pieces when it was caught. The craters and ponds in the Duscae region are believed to have been made when the meteorite fell. According to the German localization, the meteorite brought Starscourge to Eos.https://youtu.be/pG8QIH91OM0?t=4m1s. NPCs in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades say the gods themselves brought down the Meteor. **When the event happened is not specified in any official timeline. It may have been early in the planet's history, or even during the Astral War. Pre-release information posited the meteorite to be as old as Eos and to have been there since the "beginning of time". A.E. *Astrals participate in the creation of the world of Eos, coming to be known and worshipped as Gods.http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/125/1125572/ They are sworn to protect Eos and all its denizens, even from each other. The largest and oldest living creature known to man, Adamantoise, is also said to have been born at the dawn of time itself. *Humans are created in the image of the Astrals and the god of fire Ifrit grants them knowledge of fire. The goddess of ice Shiva's heart is warmed by Ifrit's benevolence, and she falls in love with him. Though initially callous toward humanity, Shiva becomes compassionate toward them due to Ifrit's influence. *The nation of Solheim rules over the lands of Eos during an era of peace and prosperity when all six Astral gods look over Eos together. Solheim excels in machine technology like airships and magitek armor. *Ifrit is betrayed by Solheim. According to some accounts, he was the king of Solheim. This leads to the Great War of Old where the land is torn asunder. Ifrit fights the other Astrals and is killed, his body laid to rest at the Rock of Ravatogh. *The Astrals, bar Bahamut the god of light, fall into slumber. Titan rests in Disc of Cauthess, Ramuh in Angelgard, Leviathan in Celluna Cascades in what would become Altissia, and Shiva in Ghorovas Rift. *Solheim falls after a mysterious parasite, Starscourge, massacres its populace. 2000 years ago *Disease is prevalent and many are dying. Starscourge mutates people and animals into daemons, monsters that thrive in darkness that hunt humans. Daemons release miasma that blocks sunlight. Bahamut devises a way to rid the world of Starscourge by granting special powers to mortal bloodlines. The Lucis Caelum family would become the kings of Lucis, able to wield the powers of light to destroy Starscourge and daemons. *Ardyn Lucis Caelum works as a healer, absorbing daemons into himself to save people, and his soul becomes corrupted. Though he believed himself to be the Crystal's Chosen King, the Stone denies his ascension. He is demonized by a "jealous future king, not yet chosen by the Crystal." Ardyn is rendered immortal as the afterlife repels him. Ardyn changes his surname to Izunia, and begins to plot for the demise of the next Chosen King as revenge, who is said to be born to the Lucis Caelum bloodline "when darkness overwhelms the world". **Ardyn is not mentioned in Cosmogony or any official histories, despite having been a prominent figure. Any mention of him may have been intentionally removed by the Lucis Caelum dynasty. *The king who replaced Ardyn is granted the Crystal from the planet and Ring of the Lucii from the Astrals, and is told to protect the Crystal in wait for the Chosen King who would one day be chosen by the Crystal from this bloodline. *Bahamut picks the first Oracle from the Nox Fleuret family, who gains the power to commune with the Astrals and the power to heal those afflicted with Starscourge. Bahamut is said to have bestowed the Trident of the Oracle to her. The Oracle communicates with the gods via Messengers, there said to be 24 of them. *The king founds the Kingdom of Lucis. **Around this time Gilgamesh serves as the Shield of the Founder King. His soul remains in the Tempering Grounds for the next 2,000 years awaiting the coming of the Chosen King to test the might of the Chosen King's Shield. **The adamantoise first appears in documents produced circa the advent of the Kingdom of Lucis. **During Lucis's nascent years, the daemon naglfar is said to have fought the twenty-four Messengers. *Starscourge subsides from Eos by the king's hand. The king forged covenants with the gods of Eos to accomplish the feat. Astrals become known as legendary beings said to be sleeping in wait for the fated time when the world is shrouded in darkness. *After some time certain Lucian monarchs create statues of themselves (twelve in all). Each serves as a coffin to hold the soul of a dead king/queen. From these "coffins," the monarchs of Lucis will await the emergence of the "Chosen King". These statues also serve as the Old Wall (Knights of the Round) that will protect the kingdom when summoned by the current Lucian monarch. 2000–755 years ago *The world now stable, new countries are founded: Niflheim, Tenebrae and Accordo. Tenebrae is where the Oracle's family lives, Accordo becomes commercially prosperous, and the Empire of Niflheim is ruled by the Aldercapt family, whose ambition is to revive the ancient civilization of Solheim. *According to legend, a sabertusk was once the guard dog of the king. Plagued by hunger, it ate the young prince, and was cursed to become a violent beast that roams the outlands of Lucis. M.E. 1 *The four nations of Eos elect to use the same calendar system. M.E. 358 *Niflheim declares war on other countries to expand its territory. Their two primary targets become the Kingdom of Lucis, which possesses the Crystal, and Tenebrae, led by the Oracle. M.E. 359 *The empire gains control of Tenebrae's territory, but an invasion of Fenestala Manor—wherein reside the Fleurets, the Oracle family—isn't conducted due to the masses' faith in the Oracle. M.E. 501 *A mysterious new life form, daemons, is discovered by the Imperial Army. Niflheim seeks to recreate the might of the legendary nation of Solheim. Although not directly stated, it is possible they discovered daemons from Solheimian ruins, as some underground portions that remain in perpetual darkness still harbor them. Daemons are humans and animals parasitized by the Starscourge, turning them into monsters that can only live in darkness. M.E. 605 *Lucis and Accordo enter an alliance to confront the empire. They are defeated, and Accordo is annexed. M.E. 606 *The king of Lucis raises the Wall, facilitated by conduits made of adamantite, a metal found in the adamantoise's shell, that channel the power of the Crystal. *Lucian army is dissolved and reorganized into a countermeasure-only defense force, the Crownsguard. M.E. 685 *Jared Hester is born. M.E. 701 *Clarus Amicitia is born. M.E. 706 *Regis Lucis Caelum is born. M.E. 711 *Cor Leonis is born. M.E. 722 *Ardyn Izunia enters Niflheim, manipulates Emperor Aldercapt, and proposes development of magitek army. He is inaugurated as chancellor. Niflheim experiments with daemons to further develop magitek, likely unaware proliferation of daemons would lead to the spreading of Starscourge. **July 8: Verstael Besithia, the chief of magitek research, outfits the magitek troopers with magitek cores. **October 21: Verstael infuses the magitek cores with the energy daemons exude (miasma), but finds the troopers incapable of fighting. He determines humans would make superior test subjects. **December 5: With all previous experiments resulting in the subjects experiencing ego death, Verstael begins to experiment on infants. M.E. 723 *March 11th: Verstael decides to start cloning his own genetic material to create enough infants for the magitek army. *November 26th: The First Magitek Production Facility is completed. "Rising military star" Verstael Besithia is appointed to oversee the facility and relinquishes his field duties to work there full-time. *Niflheim begins to mass produce its magitek infantry in preparation for war with Lucis. Magitek troopers are made from daemons and human clones incubated until they become strong enough to fight. Because of their lightproof armor MTs can operate in daylight, making Niflheim's army the strongest in the world. *Cor Leonis joins Crownsguard. M.E. 724 *Nyx Ulric is born in Galahd. *24th October: Niflheim has overwhelmed Lucis with the newly mass-produced magitek infantry and surrounded Insomnia. Verstael stops disposing daemons born from harvesting miasma at the imperial laboratories, deciding to use them in his experiments instead. M.E. 725 *The war between Niflheim and Lucis begins and lasts between 2/24-4/1. The Niflheim army breaches the regions of Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne, where they establish bases–yet there is a period without war afterward. Lucis dispatches soldiers to challenge the empire, but they are defeated. Prince Regis–who had traveled to Accordo with a select few to seek the restoration of an allied force–is forced to withdraw to the Crown City and the range of the Wall is pulled back to Insomnia's ramparts to strengthen it. *During his travels Regis meets Ezma Auburnbrie, and promises to slay the monsters sealed in the Menace Dungeons after the war is over. He also fights the adamantoise, but fails to kill it. M.E. 726 *The northeastern archipelago of the Cavaugh Region is invaded by Niflheim. *Aranea Highwind is born. *Lucis discovers ruins at Taelpar Crag and many venture inside only to be killed by Gilgamesh. A 15-year-old Cor Leonis is the only one to emerge alive, earning him the nickname "the Immortal". Around this time Cor becomes bodyguard to King Mors. M.E. 728 *Ravus Nox Fleuret is born. M.E. 729 *King Mors dies. *Regis Lucis Caelum becomes the 113th king of Lucis. M.E. 730 *Cindy Aurum is born. M.E. 731 *Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is born on September 4th.FINAL FANTASY XV First Master Guide Gentiana, the High Messenger, moves in with the Nox Fleuret family in Tenebrae. *King Regis marries his childhood friend, Aulea. M.E. 733 *Gladiolus Amicitia is born on April 2. M.E. 734 *Ignis Scientia is born on February 7. M.E. 735 *Noctis Lucis Caelum is born to King Regis and Aulea on August 30. Aulea dies when Noctis is still an infant. *Prompto is born on October 25. He is born in Niflheim to be made into a magitek trooper, and is given a serial number. M.E. 736 *Prompto escapes his predicament of being made into an MT as he is kidnapped by Lucians from the First Magitek Production Facility. He is adopted by a family in Insomnia and gets the surname Argentum. M.E. 738 *Ignis becomes the three-year-old Noctis's royal adviser. **The Final Fantasy XV Ultimania posits that a six-year-old Ignis became a three-year-old Noctis's retainer, however, this appears to be a mistake borne out of Noctis's birth year being erroneously listed as 736. *Noctis receives the Carbuncle totem from Regis. M.E. 739 *A group of bussemand stormed the Saxham Outpost killing countless adults and kidnapping their children. Many parents go off in search of the lost kids, leaving a ghost town in their wake. M.E. 741 *King Regis learns from the spirits of the old kings that Noctis is the Chosen One. *Regis establishes Kingsglaive as his personal guard. *Iris Amicitia is born. M.E. 744 *The eight-year-old Noctis is attacked by daemons and suffers a serious injury. He is protected by the Messenger Carbuncle in a world of dreams during his coma. He receives medical care in Tenebrae and befriends Lunafreya, the Oracle's daughter. Lunafreya tells Noctis he is the Chosen King. *The Fenestala Manor is attacked and conquered by Niflheim. King Regis rescues Noctis and takes him back to Insomnia. *Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret, the Oracle, is killed by General Glauca. Her children, Ravus and Lunafreya, fall into imperial custody as Tenebrae is fully annexed. *Niflheim renews its offensive against Lucis in the wake of the attack on Tenebrae. *Ignis hears of the dessert Noctis had enjoyed in Tenebrae and becomes interested in cooking. M.E. 745 *Noctis befriends Gladiolus, his trainer who is to become his Shield, after he helps a lost Iris. *Lunafreya enters a covenant with Shiva. *Shiva awakens when she senses "a mortal drawing the Pyreburner away from the Light". This may refer to Ardyn transforming Ifrit into a daemon. Shiva is defeated by Niflheim and her corpse is left outside the imperial capital in Ghorovas Rift. It changes the climate to that of a perpetual blizzard. *Having lost most of its army, Niflheim begins developing magitek soldiers strong enough to fight the Astrals. *November 21: Verstael begins developing a magitek weapon codenamed "Godslayer." *November 22: Verstael Besithia's research is granted more funding due to the success of quelling the Glacian. M.E. 746 *June 3: the Imperial Defense Council motions to reform the MT coding system to better monitor large numbers of new magitek models entering production. M.E. 748 *Prompto treated an injury Lunafreya's Messenger dog Pryna had suffered, and received a letter from her asking him to befriend the lonely Noctis as the two attend the same school. Prompto starts to lose weight. *Lunafreya, under the supervision of the empire, becomes the youngest Oracle in history at age 16. She eventually begins traveling the land to heal those who seek her aid as a mysterious plague has infected many people. People are unaware this is Starscourge that is gradually making daylight disappear from the world. M.E. 749 *Talcott Hester is born. *Ignis begins to train in the Crownsguard. M.E. 751 *Noctis enters high school and befriends Prompto. *Noctis gets his own apartment in the city away from the Citadel. *Noctis receives the Engine Blade as a birthday present from King Regis. *Gladiolus officially joins Crownsguard. M.E. 752 *Ignis is formally sworn into Crownsguard. M.E. 754 *Gladiolus earns a facial scar while protecting Noctis from a drunken stranger.Final Fantasy XV Collector's Edition Guidebook developer interview with Saori Itamuro M.E. 755 *July 25: First Magitek Production Facility terminates numerous specimens that were created for the magitek infantry. (The picture on the report suggests the terminated line is the one Prompto Argentum is from.) *August 30: Noctis turns 20. A new car is custom made and given to him for his birthday. *September 18: Deputy High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret proposes that Niflheim invade Insomnia to gain the Crystal and the Ring of the Lucii. *October: Niflheim begins to prepare for the invasion. *November 2: Plasmodia samples continue leaking at the First Magitek Production Facility, infecting some of the research team. *December 3: Rumors circulate that Verstael Besithia is intentionally infecting workers. M.E. 756 12th of February *The workers of the First Magitek Production Facility have become daemons. 20th of March *Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto download King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon- and begin playing it. 8th of April *Verstael Besithia informs Emperor Aldercapt that the Diamond Weapon is ready to be deployed. Sometime before 16th of May *King Regis agrees to an offer of peace from Niflheim. He sends Noctis to Altissia to wed Lunafreya. *The kingdom prepares for the treaty-signing and Noctis prepares for his trip, as depicted in Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways. The Crownsguard is re-assigned to protect the people of Lucis, while Kingsglaive will be on duty to defend the city. 16th of May *During the treaty-signing ceremony Niflheim invades Insomnia and steals its Crystal, as depicted in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. **King Regis is killed, but before he perishes, he passes on the Ring of the Lucii to Lunafreya so she can give it to Noctis. **Some of the Kingsglaive defect and turn on the king. **Nyx Ulric, a glaive, discovers that Captain Titus Drautos is actually General Glauca of Niflheim, and sacrifices his life to wield the power of the Lucii to kill Glauca and command the Old Wall to lay waste to the daemons Niflheim has released upon Insomnia. *A report written on this day found in Zegnautus Keep posits, apparently for the first time, that the ongoing mass disappearance outbreak is turning people into daemons. 17th of May *Insomnia's fall is reported worldwide. Noctis embarks on a journey to collect the royal arms of his forebears and forge covenants with the Astrals to gain the power he needs to reclaim his throne. 21st of May *The first mammal magitek, Unit SAS-0822: Barbarus, is created. It is to guard the still-in-production Unit XDA-1002: Immortalis. 28th of June *A final report is written by a worker in Zegnautus Keep: More than half the keep's inhabitants are now daemons. There's no hope of neutralizing them, not with control lost over the MTs. Outside, the city swarms with yet more daemons—former citizens. There's no escape. 9th of July *Construction of Immortalis is completed. Verstael has discovered a way to preserve the ego and sustain consciousness and transfer it into his magitek creations. Unspecified time *When Noctis reunites with Lunafreya, she gives him the Ring of the Lucii but perishes due to wounds sustained from Ardyn Izunia. Altissia is damaged in the revelation of Leviathan. *Ravus Nox Fleuret, now the high commander of the imperial army, is sentenced to be executed for high treason. Niflheim attacks Fenestala Manor. Many people are displaced and seek refuge from Accordo. *Without Lunafreya, Starscourge's advancement accelerates and there is no cure for those infected with it. Daylight is quickly disappearing from the world. Noctis's goal shifts from simply saving his kingdom, to saving the world from daemons and darkness. He believes he can banish the daemons with the light of the Crystal. Starscourge is caused by daemons that expel substance from their bodies that blocks sunlight. *The imperial capital collapses as everyone becomes infected and begins to turn into a daemon. Those who can, flee the capital. An emergency is called and civilians are told to stay indoors. Dave Auburnbrie invites everyone in Eos to move to Lestallum whose power plant can provide light indefinitely due to drawing power from the active meteorite shards in the area. *When Noctis finds the Crystal deep inside Zegnautus Keep, he is absorbed inside it. He learns Ardyn Izunia is his immortal ancestor who once served the Astrals but when saving people from daemons by absorbing them, corrupts his soul. Noctis learns he is the True King who can purge the world of Starscourge at the cost of his own life. *Noctis disappears for ten years, during which time darkness overwhelms Eos and it is overtaken by daemons. *Lestallum becomes the center of the remaining civilization with small hunter outposts operating around Lucis. M.E. 766 *Noctis returns and kills Ardyn. He sacrifices himself to bring light back to the world. References Category:Chronologies Category:Final Fantasy XV